rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Falcon
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Chris Falcon '''Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Kingdom of Canta '''Titles: '''Angel of the Twin Blades, Dragon Claw, Shadow Soldier. '''Weapons: '''Twin Blades, Gram (Dark) and Murasame (Ice) '''Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Physical Appearance He has dark, black hair and enticing blue eyes. He's androgynous, his measures are 5'74" and his weight is 110,23 lb. With a white complexion, a small hue of golden on his face. His clothes usually consist of the standard ninja garbs, with the black, sleeveless shirt, a scarf covering the lower half of his face, baggy pants and metallic shinguards and gauntlets. He carries a pendant, which is a memento from a person he loved and met, and the hairpin he got from his departed sensei. Personality He's usually a calm person, a bit shy and doesn't talk too much, often responding even long speeches with trivial things like "Yeah, sure", which give him an impression of being not so much interested in the things around him. Chris is also a very kind and caring person. Often refers to his love interests as "princesses" and female friends as "sisters", and he's constantly mentioned as being an "angel" with the duty to "protect his princess". There's also a hidden, obscure side of his personality that triggers, causing his bloodythirsty and cold side to take over him. Fighting Style "The difference between you and me is that you can't see my blades, only the scars you get after we meet in battle." As a ninja, fighting is always serious business. His style subverts most common associations with a standard ninja, such as stealth, and in some cases, most notably Naruto and the vast array of bizarre magic, Chris Falcon prefers to take his targets up close. His style is reminiscent of close-combat focused ninjas like Raiden, Ryu Hayabusa and Strider Hiryu. He makes use of Qi Gong, the chinese arts of gathering and applying energy in order to improve the body's functions, and Le Parkour, the french discipline of efficiency, agility, and fast reflexes. His slender and rather effeminate figure shows that he doesn't have much strength on his fists, something he gets around by the use of his twin swords (Gram of the Void and Murasame) and the focus on kicks, often using spinning attacks. He also uses ninja magic of Ice element. History The kingdom of Canta was always a prosperous place. In a countryside village, he lived a nice life with his grandfather, as the village was protected by the epitome of Cantese military, the Dragon Knights. One day, a raid of rebellious bandits called the "Dark Collection" ended up burning the entire village down, with Chris being one of the few survivors. Two months later, the bandits returned to hunt down the survivors, but was saved by a group of ninjas that stood up against the bandits. Chris joined the ninjas and learned their ways, taught by a beautiful ninja woman named Shizuka. Years later, he discovered that the Dragon Knights were responsible for the onslaught on his village and the regent was behind it, burning villagers because there was an uprising against him. Upon discovering the reasons for the uprising and eventually joining the resistance forces, Chris Falcon was forced to escape from his country, being labeled as a terrorist and having to flee the kingdom with the help of the airship pirate gang, eventually getting on the board of a train that headed outside the Kingdom. While on board of the train, he is surprised by the attack of monsters that were trying to kill a girl, a princess named "Charlotte Honey" that returned from Canta after she finished her studies. Chris and Charlotte met each other when they were travelling, and she was surprised to know about the turmoil that took over the kingdom. The monsters that attacked them were no match for their teamwork, but the train was severely damaged and it went offrails, exploding shortly after, leaving the wounded duo in the ground. (To be continued) Soundtracks Character Appearance theme: BRS The Game OST: Battlefield Cisco Town Character Main Theme: Assassin's Creed III by Lindsey Stirling Author's notes *Chris Falcon is based on several ninja characters, mostly Ryu Hayabusa, from the Ninja Gaiden series. His swordplay style is similar to the one Ayane uses on the Ninja Gaiden games. *This specific version of him has black hair instead of the original concept of being blond, akin to Black Rock Shooter. *A nod to Blake is a fight on a train being an important event on his storyline, which was also based by a scene on the Korean Manhwa PRIEST. *Possibly will add Charlotte Honey's profile in the future. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Ninjas